


Sharing is Caring

by painted_whore



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Open Relationships, POV Sam Winchester, Sharing, Voyeurism, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_whore/pseuds/painted_whore
Summary: Sam is given proof that Cas is a good kisser.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148609
Kudos: 30





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm going to write a Sastiel fic," I said. Well, apparently I'm unable to leave Dean out of it, so this happened.

"Dean, for the love of—"

Sam sighs heavily. The PDA is becoming a bit too much. He's dealt with Dean's pickups, his uncomfortably unexisting shame and his morning-after hair for over two decades now, but this is reaching new levels.

His brother is sitting on top of Cas. And Castiel, angel of the Lord, holds him there tight enough to leave bruises.

They're making out, of course, as they always do on lazy Sunday mornings, but usually, Sam can keep it PG by clearing his throat once or twice. Today, however, he already cleared it three times, and whined Dean's name twice, and even tried to get Castiel's attention — to no avail.

Sam keeps staring at them, waiting for them to break apart, but of course they don't. There is full-on tongue action there, Sam notices. It's pretty disgusting.

One of Cas' hands slides down to Dean's lower back, pressing in so Dean will come closer. Dean does exactly that, grabbing Cas' face and pulling it up to deepen the kiss even further.

" _Guys,_ please—" Sam tries again.

Dean tugs on Cas' hair, and the angel's mouth falls open. Sam almost gags when he sees his brother suck in Cas' lower lip.

" _Seriously_ ," Sam pleads, looking away from the sight. The slobbering noises stop. Finally.

"Sam," Dean says. His voice sounds a bit wrecked. It's his caught-during-sex voice. Sam hates that he knows that. He looks back at his brother.

Dean rolls his eyes at him. "A bit busy here."

Cas grunts in agreement, gaze still fixed on the man on top of him, obviously desperate for the kissing to continue.

"Can you not, please?" Sam begs. "Not in the common rooms. We have, like, ten spare bedrooms."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" his brother teases him. An annoying smirk spreads on his face. "Oh come on, don't act like you're not enjoying the show."

That gets Cas' attention, and the angel turns his head to look at Sam, eyebrow quirked.

Sam laughs sarcastically. "Ha-ha, right. You wish."

Dean's not bothered by the answer and presses on. "So then why exactly are you watching us? You jealous?"

Sam laughs in earnest now. "Of who?"

"Of me, obviously," Dean says seriously, raising his hands in a gesture that means 'Is that even a question?'

"And why would I be jealous?" Sam asks. He can't help the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. This is just ridiculous.

"Because I'm kissing a literal angel and you're reading about..." Dean tilts his head to read the cover of the book in Sam's hands. "... 'Ancient Linguistics'. For fun."

"It _is_ fun. And very informative," Sam says, a bit too serious, just to piss Dean off.

"You don't know what you're missing out on, dude. This," Dean points to the space between him and Cas, "is awesome. I can't believe we didn't do this sooner," he adds to Cas.

"Yeah, I can't believe that either," Sam butts in.

"Shut up, you love it. I saw your face when I told you, don't forget that."

Sam shrugs. Point for Dean. The moment his brother finally confessed to him that he and Cas were "kind of a thing, you know" is probably in his Top 5 of the past decade.

"No, but seriously," Dean says, "Cas is a fantastic kisser. I gotta show him off." He says it like it isn't fucking crazy.

Sam scoffs, glancing at Cas, who's blushing now. "No offense Cas," Sam looks at his brother again, "but I think you might be overselling him a bit, Dean."

"Uh-uh. Best I've had. I promise." Dean actually looks serious.

"No way," Sam challenges him.

"Uhh, _yes_. Show him, Cas." With those words Dean crawls off of Cas, leaning against the table instead.

Cas and Sam share a shocked glance.

"Excuse me?" Cas asks carefully, arm reaching out towards Dean.

"Prove to Sam that you're a good kisser," Dean half-explains half-commands.

Sam would like to say _Uh, no thank you_ , but he can't quite get the words out. Instead, he gives a high-pitched "What?!"

"Is this one of your tests again?" Cas asks towards Dean.

Sam furrows his brows at that.

"No, no, just—" Dean gestures wildly towards Sam. "Do what you usually do."

Cas keeps looking at Dean, unsure.

"Unless you don't want to," Dean says.

Cas shakes his head almost unnoticeably and turns towards Sam. "Do you mind?" he asks.

Sam gapes at him. "I— What?"

The angel leans forward in his chair, moving closer to Sam. His blue eyes are fixed on him. "May I kiss you?"

"You w-want to?" Sam gets out.

"Dean wants me to. I do not mind."

"Uh-huh." Sam shoots a quick glance at his brother, who is looking at them intently. "'you guys serious?"

"Answer the question, Sammy." Dean's tone makes it clear to Sam that he really means it.

"Uh..." Sam regards Cas for a second. What has he got to lose? His pride was lost the moment they first made out right next to him and he didn't move away. Also, to be honest, Sam did wonder what it felt like to kiss an angel.

"Okay," he decides.

Cas stands up and takes the one step he's away from Sam. Holding their eye contact, he raises his hand to caress Sam's cheek, then leans down to kiss him.

Cas' lips are soft and warm on his own, and it occurs to Sam that at least a part of the wetness he feels on them is Dean's spit. Nevertheless, getting kissed in this gentle fashion feels better than Sam could have ever imagined. He had missed the intimacy of this: kisses without a promise of getting more; kisses with no heat in them, but instead a kindness that spreads through Sam's body, making his heart beat faster.

He reaches up, cups Cas' face in his hands and pulls him in more, opens the kiss a bit and lets the unfamiliar feeling of scratchy facial hair wash over him. A tongue slips between his lips, just the tip, not going in any further. Cas' thumb is stroking over his cheekbone, front to back, and his fingers keep going, nestling in the hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam wants more, and pulls again, and Cas comes tumbling down onto his lap, having lost his balance. Their mouths break apart, and Sam drops his hands from Cas and leans back in the chair, panting, glancing over at Dean.

Dean is watching them casually, one eyebrow raised. At Sam's look, he grins. "Told ya."

Sam lets out a nervous chuckle and looks back at Cas, who's awkwardly sitting on top of him, breathing heavily as well.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"That was... enjoyable," Cas says, and he sounds surprised but glad. His hand is still touching Sam's face, and Sam notices that Cas is staring at his lips.

It also occurs to him that this is the weirdest fucking thing that has ever happened to him, and that really means something.

"You should probably get back to your boyfriend," he suggests to Cas, despite the way it twists his insides.

Cas hums in thought and looks over to Dean with a smile, letting go of Sam. "May I keep kissing him?" he asks Dean. "Sam is unexpectedly responsive."

Sam's mouth falls open, and he dreads Dean's response, sure that this is one step too far.

But Dean just grins, walks over to them and places a languid kiss on Cas' lips. "Whatever you want, babe." He places a hand on Sam's shoulder and tells him, "Be good to him," and leaves the room, mumbling something about coffee. Sam's not really listening anymore because Cas moved his hips closer to Sam, and now he's basically sitting on Sam's crotch, and his hands are back on Sam's face, cradling it.

Sam's eyelids drop instinctively as Cas dips in, and they kiss again, deeper and quicker now but just as good.

Sam's not sure how much he's allowed, so he grabs either side of Cas' waist and keeps his hands there, fighting the urge to explore the angel's body. Cas breaks their kiss for a second, hot breath on Sam's mouth, pupils dilated.

"You're gorgeous," Sam mutters before he can stop himself.

Cas smiles at that, and it's that kind of smile that is usually reserved for Dean. It sends a shiver down Sam's spine, and he launches himself forward again, attacking Cas' mouth with all he's got.

Cas kisses him back enthusiastically, tugging softly on Sam's hair. Sam lets himself get lost in the moment, lost in Cas' warm lips and tender touch. He thinks about how good it feels, even though Cas doesn't belong to him in that way. He thinks about how he's allowed this happiness, about how he's not doing it behind his brother's back, quite the contrary.

Cas is beautiful and soft, yet messy and rough, and there's something else there, something angelic, and it's perfect. He feels honored that Cas kisses him like this, him of all people. It's almost more than a kiss; it's a promise that Sam is forgiven, that he is good enough, good enough for Cas. He accepts the affection eagerly, hungrily nibbling at Cas' lower lip and swallowing down the angel's small gasps.

Finally, the sound of a cup being placed on the hardwood table snaps Sam back into reality. Cas just keeps kissing him, not slowing down. But Sam thinks _Dean's back_ and gently pushes Cas away to look.

Dean has sat down on the other side of the table, one hand on his coffee cup, the other on the armrest. He's watching them again, interest unmistakably visible in his eyes.

"Dean," Cas breathes, voice full of fondness.

Dean shoots him a loving smile, then returns Sam's wrecked look. "Well, don't stop on my account."

Sam thinks about that for a second, taking a good look at his brother. Dean seems content, and relaxed yet attentive. Sam wonders what kind of game his brother thinks he's playing. He knows that Dean isn't the jealous type, but this is unexplored territory. And, frankly, it's not normal, not even for their fucked up lives. Maybe it's a kinky thing, Sam thinks for a second, but brushes that idea off as quickly as it came; They're brothers. Maybe it's a power thing. Dean can give Sam what he needs — and his brother does know what he needs, maybe better than himself, Sam realizes — but he can also take it away again. He has the power, Cas but a puppet in his hands.

But Cas isn't a puppet. Cas is the most powerful man Sam has ever known. He's also right there on top of him, waiting for someone to say something.

Sam takes a deep breath. "Okay, Dean, spill. Why?"

Dean furrows his brows. "Why what?"

"Why make Cas snog me."

Cas grumbles at that. "Dean's not making me do anything."

Sam purses his lips and looks up at Cas suspiciously. The angel grabs his chin and presses a rough kiss on his lips.

Sam blinks a few times, trying to get his pulse under control.

"I still don't get it," he says.

Cas sighs impatiently, leaning in yet again.

"I just— like to share, okay?" Dean says. "Someone around here has to make sure you're getting some. You get cranky. Besides," he takes a sip from his coffee, "'gifted horse' and all that."

Sam rolls his eyes. Fine. Dean can have it his way, with the empty jabs and excuses. As long as he—

Sam's eyes fly shut as he feels Cas suck on his neck. The feeling shoots straight to his crotch, which is trapped uncomfortably under Cas' weight, and he can't help but let a small moan escape. The sensation is blissful, and Sam finds himself hoping that Cas will leave a mark on him.

"You know," he hears Dean say, words dragged out long, sounding far off behind Sam's veil of simple pleasure, "Cas isn't just a good kisser... He's also a really good fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is in the works but will be posted separately (as part 2 of the series).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day!


End file.
